X-O Manowar Vol 3 50
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 50 | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation IT’S HERE! THE GREATEST VALIANT MILESTONE OF ALL TIME! 64 MASSIVE PAGES! For centuries, the sacred X-O Manowar armor has stood unrivaled as the universe’s most powerful weapon. Today, will it equal Earth’s doom? An unthinkable alien race known only as The Torment has come to our world in search of the armor’s secrets. Now, they stand opposed by Aric of Dacia – former slave, noble warrior, resolute king, and current master of the armor’s near-limitless capabilities. But is one man…and one weapon…enough to repel a force capable of leveling a thousand civilizations? A whole new era for X-O Manowar begins here…and you won’t believe what’s coming next! From all corners, the Valiant Universe assembles to salute X-O Manowar’s unparalleled 56-issue run as Robert Venditti, Joe Bennett, and Roberto de la Torre declare “LONG LIVE THE KING” with an oversized series finale for the ages! Plus: all-new, never-before-seen X-O Manowar tales and tributes from Jody Houser & Javier Pulido, Matt Kindt & Tomas Giorello, and Philip Tan, and special guest appearances from X-O Manowar’s own Cary Nord, Diego Bernard, Rafa Sandoval, Robert Gill, and more! Long Live the King, Finale Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * Chutto * * * * Raago * Locations: * ** * * * * * * ** *** * ** Items: * * * ** * Vehicles: * * * * Credits * Pencilers: (main and Torment sequence, (flashbacks), (flashbacks), (flashbacks), (flashbacks), (flashbacks), (Torment sequence) * Inkers: , , (Torment sequence) * Colorists: , (flashbacks), (flashbacks), (Torment sequence) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular "All-Star Jam" Wrapround Cover (A): , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ** Variants: (B), ©, (D), (E), (F), , & (G), (CGC Replica) ** Incentives: (1:5), (1:10), (1:15), (1:20), & David Baron (1:25), "All-Star Jam" B&W Sketch (1:50) ** Exclusives: & (MGH) * Editors: , , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Two Deaths of Gaius Maelus Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Gaius Maelius Other Characters: * Bar wench * Quintus * ** Alaric Locations: * ** *** Items: * Spear * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis His Greatest Failure Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * MI-6 Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** *** Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis The Future Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * ** ** '''Vehicles:' * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes * Each copy of X-O Manowar #47-50 – the "Long Live the King" arc – is bagged with 1 of 50 "micro-prints" (4-by-6-inch) by 1 of the 50 artists contributing to the "All-Star Jam" cover and featuring the artist’s interpretation of X-O Manowar. Approximately 1 in 40 copies feature randomly inserted original artwork by artists who have worked for Valiant in the past and present. * thumb The last page of "The Future" shows Aric sitting on a throne and ends with "Returning 2017". On the throne one could actually see the exact date of the release of X-O Manowar (2017) #1: 3 dashes on top, 2 dashes on each side, and 17 dashes at the bottom => 3-22-17 => March 22, 2017. * Also in "The Future", the character who is kneeling in front of Aric appears to be Wynn – based on his alignment to Aric and distinct haircut. Oddly, Wynn looks like a Cadmium although he would eventually look like an Azure in ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 4). * Colleen Doran's variant cover is a homage to Michelangelo's and the pattern on the throne is based on the design that can be found on the "Great Buckle" of , a site of two 6th- and early 7th-century cemeteries in England. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 50.jpg|'Cover A' "All-Star Jam" by various artists X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Wraparound.jpg|'Cover A' (Wraparound) X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Rivera Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Paolo Rivera X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Djurdjevic Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Marko Djurdjevic X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Martin Variant.jpg|'Cover D' by Marcos Martin X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Suayan Variant.jpg|'Cover E' by Mico Suayan X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Francavilla Variant.jpg|'Cover F' by Francesco Francavilla X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Davis Variant.jpg|'Cover G' by Shane Davis, Michelle Delecki & David Baron X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Perez Variant.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Pere Perez Incentive Covers X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Doran Variant.jpg|'1:5 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Colleen Doran X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Zdarsky Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Chip Zdarsky X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Tan Variant.jpg|'1:15 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Philip Tan X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Andrews Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Kaare Andrews X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Jimenez Variant.jpg|'1:25 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Phil Jimenez & David Baron X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by various artist Exclusive Covers XO 050 VARIANT MGH McTeigue.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Jeff McTeigue & Sabine Rich Textless Cover Art X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Textless.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by various artists X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Rivera Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Paolo Rivera X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Djurdjevic Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Marko Djurdjevic X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Martin Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Marcos Martin X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Suayan Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover E Textless' by Mico Suayan X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Francavilla Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover F Textless' by Francesco Francavilla X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Davis Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover G Textless' by Shane Davis, Michelle Delecki & David Baron X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Perez Variant Textless.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover Textless' by Pere Perez Incentive Covers X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Doran Variant Textless.jpg|'1:5 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Colleen Doran X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Zdarsky Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Chip Zdarsky X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Tan Variant Textless.jpg|'1:15 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Philip Tan X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Andrews Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Kaare Andrews X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Jimenez Variant Textless.jpg|'1:25 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Phil Jimenez & David Baron X-O Manowar Vol 3 50 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by various artist Micro-Prints XO 050 2016 MP AdamGorham.jpg XO 050 2016 MP AlBarrionuevo.jpg XO 050 2016 MP BobHall.jpg XO 050 2016 MP BobLayton.jpg XO 050 2016 MP BrandonPeterson.jpg XO 050 2016 MP BrentPeeples.jpg XO 050 2016 MP ButchGuice.jpg XO 050 2016 MP Cafu.jpg XO 050 2016 MP CarmenNunezCarnero.jpg XO 050 2016 MP CaryNord.jpg XO 050 2016 MP ClaytonCrain.jpg XO 050 2016 MP ColleenCoover.jpg XO 050 2016 MP DaveBullock.jpg XO 050 2016 MP DiegoBernard.jpg XO 050 2016 MP DonovanSantiago.jpg XO 050 2016 MP DougBraithwaite.jpg XO 050 2016 MP EmanuelaLupacchino.jpg XO 050 2016 MP EricCanete.jpg XO 050 2016 MP JayFabares.jpg XO 050 2016 MP JeffLemire.jpg XO 050 2016 MP JGJones.jpg XO 050 2016 MP JoeStPierre.jpg XO 050 2016 MP JuanJoseRyp.jpg XO 050 2016 MP Kano.jpg XO 050 2016 MP KevinVanhook.jpg XO 050 2016 MP ManuelGarcia.jpg XO 050 2016 MP MargueriteSauvage.jpg XO 050 2016 MP MattKindt.jpg XO 050 2016 MP MichaelWalsh.jpg XO 050 2016 MP MikeLeeke.jpg XO 050 2016 MP MikeMckone.jpg XO 050 2016 MP NealAdams.jpg XO 050 2016 MP PaoloRivera.jpg XO 050 2016 MP PatOlliffe.jpg XO 050 2016 MP PerePerez.jpg XO 050 2016 MP PhilipTan.jpg XO 050 2016 MP PhilJimenez.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RafaSandoval.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RaferRoberts.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RamonVillalobos.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RaulAllen.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RebekahIsaacs.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RileyRossmo.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RobertGill.jpg XO 050 2016 MP RyanWinn.jpg XO 050 2016 MP SeanChen.jpg XO 050 2016 MP StephenMooney.jpg XO 050 2016 MP StephenPlatt.jpg XO 050 2016 MP SteveLieber.jpg XO 050 2016 MP TomFowler.jpg Panels Armorines XO-Manowar-v3-50 001.jpg Torment XO-Manowar-v3-50 001.jpg Unity XO-Manowar-v3-50 001.jpg X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-50 001.jpg X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-50 002.jpg Aric of Dacia XO-Manowar-v3-50 001.jpg Related References External links